


Flesh for Company

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, Geralt rides Jaskier, Grumpy Geralt, Jaskier falls fast for Geralt, Jaskier is a good whore, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, no betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You must be the famous Geralt of Rivia. I'm Jaskier, a humble servant. I'd like, if I may, to sing you a song, of course, for a few coins in exchange" the bard seemed nervous as he clumsy played with the buttons on his vest, waiting for the other one's answer."Hmm no," Geralt replied without looking at him."I can provide other things, pleasurable ones" The young man insisted, seductively licking his lips. This caught the attention of the witcher who leaned slightly, studying him. Without a doubt the bard was beautiful, young and although he seemed not to understand boundaries or personal space he could use his mouth and hands to warm himself up later.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 137





	Flesh for Company

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lamguage.I apologize for any mistake.I did my best double checking with Grammarly

Geralt had enough money for a room, food and a whore. After he payed the big titted bartender he decided to sit in a distant corner to enjoy his ale when suddenly someone sat down at his table. A young boy, brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing colorful clothes and was holding a lute.

"You must be the famous Geralt of Rivia. I'm Jaskier, a humble servant. I'd like, if I may, to sing you a song, of course, for a few coins in exchange" the bard seemed nervous as he clumsy played with the buttons on his vest, waiting for the other one's answer.

"Hmm no," Geralt replied without looking at him. 

"I can provide other things, pleasurable ones" The young man insisted, seductively licking his lips. This caught the attention of the witcher who leaned slightly, studying him. Without a doubt the bard was beautiful, young and although he seemed not to understand boundaries or personal space he could use his mouth and hands to warm himself up later.

"How much coin?" Asked the witcher.

"A side of your bed and a plate of food," the young bard answered quickly. Geralt nodded. He instructed him to wait at least an hour before meeting up again. Jaskier nodded and left the table. Geralt saw as he made his way up to his room how the clever man disappeared into the crowd, playing his lute , singing strange,catchy songs.

*** 

Exactly one hour passed when Geralt felt a soft knock on his bedroom door. He had just bathed, his hair was wet and a towel covered him from the waist down.

"Come in," he said without any sign of emotion. 

"How sweet,you got yourself nice and clean for, me," Jaskier commented , smiling. Geralt felt his despair,it was easy to see it in humans especially when they were quite young. 

"Undress" Geralt said,throwing his towel away.

Jaskier obeyed, with agile fingers he took off each of his pieces of clothing which he carefully folded and placed in a corner next to his lute. Naked he walked towards Geralt who admired the younger man's lean,beautiful body.They kissed briefly ,feeding each other's desire and hunger with each bite,lick and clashing of teeth.

"Suck my cock" Geralt demanded again giving one last bite to the bard's upper lip.The witcher was bold he knew what he wanted and didn't hesitated on saying it.That turned the bard even more as he got down on his knees, caressing Geralt's erection with his face, kissing it ,licking underneath it , fondling and sucking his ball sack.He played and teased the pink head of the witchers thick cock biting at it softly , giving it long slow licks.Geralt got desperate ,pushing his cock down the bard's throath,tears were streaming from Jaskier's eyes while he sucked him.

"You can do anything to me," Jaskier moaned, suddenly stoping his oral ministrations to catch some breath, Geralt's powerful erection was too much for his throat. The witcher groaned loudly when the bard took him again, sucking him harder ,taking him deeper. The witcher released his semen inside Jaskier's eager mouth.

***

"On your stomach" Geralt instructed again. He had a new erection as firm and hard as the first one. The boy opened his eyes in surprise. He had never seen a man with such an appetite. Already on his back, Jaskier felt a pair of hands opening his ass cheeks then something wet and warm exploring his entrance. 

"Keep doing that and I'll be the one who will have to pay" He moaned , clutching the sheets, for with each lick Geralt gave at his entrance, he felt that he could fall out of the king sized bed. 

"Turn," Geralt said, less rough, his deep voice filled with dark desire.

When the bard turned around he saw the witcher's golden eyes dilated. He studied every scar and muscle across his body to memorize them and perhaps include them in one of his songs. 

Geralt took out a bottle from his rucksack emptying it on his fingers and Jaskier's erection.

"I thought you wanted me to bottom for you love, but if you want me inside, I won't object to such a tempting offer " Jaskier whispered in his ear ,sitting next to Geralt ,pulling his fingers away to replace them with his own.Geralt opened his legs ,squirming and panting everytime the younger man brushed one of his digits against his prostate.

Once open, Geralt made Jaskier lay on his back .He impaled himself on the bard who groaned in response finding out as Geralt rode him,that it was a different sensation from the one he remembered having with women. Usually a woman's weight was almost imperceptible when he was being ridden, and in the case of men, he always went underneath them. Geralt was crushing him .

The witcher kept moving on top of him and although Jaskier felt the that the older man was heavy and moved fast,he didnt care. The sensation of being buried inside the beautiful witcher made him come ,screaming the other name followed by Geralt who released his orgasm for the second time arching his back with all his beautiful white hair falling back as he came on Jaskier's hace.

Jaskier couldn't decide if he was dreaming after experiencing the most incredible sex of his life. He immediately felt while Geralt cleaned the cum from between his legs with a rag that he could not live without the witcher. 

"I want to sleep alone,here, have a room and some food" Geralt said sullenly giving him a few coins. 

"I don't want it, let me go with you, it's the pay I'm asking for. " The bard didn't beg anyone for anything much less for love, but with Geralt everything was different, he had to be with him. 

"No, go away" Geralt growled throwing the coins , his clothes and lute at him ,closing the door in the face of a bewildered Jaskier. 

"As you wish, but we'll see each other again, you brute!" The bard screamed,kicking the door out of frustration.

"I know," Geralt said to himself while lying in the fluids and ghosts of the bard's caresses and words.

**Author's Note:**

> We all love when Jaskier gets obsessed 🖤


End file.
